


Doors

by grayiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayiero/pseuds/grayiero
Summary: Quiet. If Frank had one word to describe his whole life, it'd be quiet. Everything has always been that way. He wasn't sure why, he assumed it was because of his awkwardness, his undying love for the indoors, and music of course. But people were too always quick to judge. They assumed he was weird, a reclusive emo, and different. Different... Why was different a bad thing? Why does it always, always correspond with loser, outcast, not good enough.Gerard lives for the party. Always has been like that, and forever will be. Gerard has friends, a social life, and could create a damn good time. So what will happen when they meet?





	1. In Which Matt Olsson asks if Frank's Neighbor is Cute

Quiet. If Frank had one word to describe his whole life, it'd be quiet. Everything has always been that way. He wasn't sure why, he assumed it was because of his awkwardness, his undying love for the indoors, and music of course. But people were too always quick to judge. They assumed he was weird, a reclusive emo, and different. Different... Why was different a bad thing? Why does it always, fuckin always correspond with loser, outcast, not good enough.

Frank's small one bedroom apartment home was always spotless. Never would you find unfolded clothes, or dirty dishes, or even dust. Everything was spotless, and it always has been. He was a pretty organized guy, his apartment, and his life. He kept himself on a daily routine and never strayed. Everything was the same everyday, he'd get up, get himself ready, then walk to work. He worked with one of his best, and only friends, Matt. Matt was good for Frank. He always talked to him when needed, and didn't when Frank didn't want to. Many times he encouraged Frank to go out and break away from this mediocre life he was living in. 'Don't be such a straight edge man! Live your life, make out with a chick, hell, just go out!' Matt would say that at least once every week, not that Frank would listen, he would simply smile and nod, telling Matt it would happen soon enough. He would also remind Matt that he is a flaming homosexual, who has a burning passion for some dick.

In just two days Gerard would move out and finally start his own life. It wasn't that he didn't like his family, no he god damn loved his kid brother to pieces. He thinks it might've been the other way around. Mikey Way was already married with a kid on the way, and has been dropping hints that he wanted Gee out. Gee was the more social of the two boys, he liked to party, he liked everything loud, and he liked everything bright. That's not saying that he didn't like things dark too because he was into those kind of things too. All around he was a pretty open guy. One thing he enjoyed was people, he liked to talk to them, be with them, make friends. He loved a challenge, and he was definitely going to get one soon. And that challenge would soon be known as Frank Iero.

"Matt, Matt, Matt. Shit. Fuck. Fuck me in the ass Matthew Olsson I cannot."

"No can do brother," Matt said with a grin, "What's got your pink panties in a bunch today"

"Fuck you, my panties are black" Frank said whipping out his middle finger in the most sassy manner "And for your information I'm getting a neighbor. Right across from me. No bueno, I REPEAT NO FUCKIN BUENO."

Laughing at the shorter guy, Matt told Frank, "You should befriend them. It'll be good for your sad and lonely life. No offense, of course. But you should talk to them. Who knows maybe they're someone like you".

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" Frank fired back.

"Woah, I mean what if they're into horror movies, and like good music, and they're quiet. Don't make assumptions".

"I wasn't making assumptions" Frank replied defensively "I'm just nervous... You know I don't like people and social things or anything outside. I haven't had a neighbor in ages. And I would've liked it to stay that way but f*ck, life happens. Fuck you god".

Sighing, Matt said "You're such a hermit, it kills me".

When he woke up one morning, it was still quiet. Which he counted as a blessing. He got himself ready, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was different today. As he was walking down the stairs there was a man he had never seen before coming up. The man was on his phone and wasn't watching where he was going. As they passed each other they accidentally brushed arms. Frank was startled, but the guy with fiery red hair just looked up with a smile. Stopping for only a second he said a quick, "Sorry, Sugar" and continued on his way up. Frank did not have a good feeling about this. Nothing good ever comes out of an attractive guy in your building, and especially one who looks like an angel and calls you Sugar.

"Hey Matt" Frank said, pushing himself into his beloved work space.

"Qué?" he said back.

"Fuck you" The shorter said angrily.

"Fuck me? Really now? What the ever loving, satan worshiping shit did I do?" Matt gasped in mock shock.

"'Talk to your new neighbor' 'Don't assume' 'It'll be fine' you said, well hate to break your huge ass eating face buddy but like I said before, IT'S NOT GOOD. He brushed up against my arm and called me sugar. HECKING SUGAR?" Frank all but yelled.

"So? He was being friendly" The other shrugged.

"THE BITCH DOESN'T KNOW ME. HE DOESN'T NEED TO CALL ME SUGAR MY GOD".

Back in the apartment complex up the street, Gerard was trying to figure out where to put all of his art supplies. After thinking about it for ten minutes, he decided he would leave them near the window. The view was nice, but whenever he thought about a nice view, he thought about the man on the stairs. He would really have to figure out where he lived. Because anyone with a misfits shirt had to be alright. And besides more than the shirt looked good. He couldn't help but notice a lip ring, and there was definitely a mark from where there used to be a nose ring. The iconic punk look, he dug it. Whenever he "accidentally" bumped into him again he was going to try to get on a first name basis. And the next interaction happened earlier than Frank hoped.

Just as he was coming back from a day of complaining to Matt about the mystery man, the red haired man was sitting in the lobby. After looking up and seeing Frank he decided he would follow him. Not to freak him out, Gerard used the elevator. Frank had just gotten onto their floor when he saw Gerard go into the room across from his. Well now he knew who his neighbor was, and Gerard knew that the punk rock guy lived close to him. It was a lose for Frank, but a win for Gerard.

And the next morning, Frank's routine was broken with a knock on his door. Extremely hesitantly, Frank opened the door and was faced with the god damn red hair guy.

"Hey there neighbor" Gerard said with a shy grin "My names Gerard, Gerard Way, and um I'm your neighbor as you can see".

"Um hi." Frank said shortly, and a bit confused about why he was introducing himself. He didn't want this, his plan was to just ignore the Gerard dude and go on with life, but obviously, life hates him.

"Okay so this is where you usually introduce yourself" Gerard said jokingly, "Unless you want me to keep calling you Sugar".

"Jesus Christ" Frank muttered "Yeah um I'm late for work" Frank said shortly and with that closed his door and brushed past Gerard unbelievably fast.

"Okay, see you later Sugar!" Gerard called after Frank left. "Shit, he'll come around hopefully".

Barging into their shop, Frank was fuming, yet intrigued, but also scared. "This guy, nerves of steel."

"What'd the guy do to you now?" Matt said, already knowing today would be a long day.

"My day was ruined the minute he knocked on my door. First he introduced himself, yeah it's friendly and all but I just want to be left alone. But of course, me being me, I didn't say anything back. If I had just said something, then Gerard wouldn't keep calling me Sugar".

Matt chuckled. "Well, is Gerard cute?"

Blushing, Frank thought about this morning's encounter, "Well I mean... I don't know. He has nice hair, and a nice smile. I don't know".

"Maybe you like him, and that's why you're so worked up" Matt suggested.

He very quickly got a strong "No." from Frank.

"There's other ways of communicating besides talking, ya know".

"Like what?" frank huffed "Like body language or some shit like that. Remember who you're talking to please".

"Write to him, tape it to his door or something. You don't want this apparently attractive man calling you Sugar? Write your name on a piece of paper and tape it to his door then".

"It bothers me how logical and right you are all the time." Frank said crossing his arms.

And that's why when Gerard got home that night there was a piece of paper on his door that said "frank" in small handwriting. "Frank" Gerard whispered with a dumb smile. "All is good in life" Gerard hummed as his entered his apartment.

The next morning, Frank left his home especially early, trying his best to avoid Gerard, but as he went to leave, he noticed a pink post-it note stuck to his door that read,

'Having a small house-warming party tmwr, pls come at 9:00pm :) -gee'

"No way in hell" Frank huffed going back into the door to grab a plain yellow note and scribbling

'No can do, very busy sry -frnk' and slapping it on the others door

"Busy my ass" he muttered to himself before practically running towards the stairs. If he thought the past few days were bad, Frank knew he was going to hate the weekends.


	2. Frank Isn't Actually Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, surprises, breakdowns, and notes under doors. What a wild time.

"Go to the party Frank".

"Bitch no. I'm busy. Extremely busy" Frank said defensively.

"Since when Is Frank Anthony Iero Jr 'busy'. I think sometimes you forget that I've known you since we were in catholic school Franklin." Matt said rolling his eyes

"For your information, Matthew, I happen to be busy all the time. I'm always thinking, or reading, or catching up on shows, and I'm always working on music."

"Fine. Whatever, you do you buddy" The bearded man said condescendingly.

"I will." Frank huffed.

Right when Frank started to walk up the stairs later, he heard it. Loud and god damn clear. The loud music and not subtle chatter and laughter of other humans. Oh, how he despised humans.

"Oh Fuck my life please, small party my ass." When Frank got to his hallway the sight that first greeted him made him want to punch himself in the throat. Gerard's door was wide open, with loud music pumping out of it. People were scattered everywhere, including right in front of Frank's door with beers in hand and voices way too loud for his liking.

Of fucking course, Gerard was standing right inside of his door but was thankfully in the middle of a conversation. Finally feeling blessed that he was shorter than most people, Frank darted behind the crowd in front of his door. Quickly slipping in, he closed his door behind him. That was way too much people. Still recovering from the sight of the crowd outside he slid down against his door, and sat on the floor for a while. Slowly pulling out his phone, Frank dialed Matt's number.

"Frankie, what's up my dude?" Matt said in an obnoxiously happy tone.

"Matt, I think I'm dying" Frank whispered.

"What happened?" Matt said, instantly serious.

"It is not a small party".

"Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can, just give me about half an hour Frankie, alright? For now just go to your room, play your guitar, listen to music just don't stay by the door like you are right now,"

Frank let out a sheepish chuckle, "How'd you know?"

"Don't doubt my mind reading powers" Matt said jokingly before hanging up.

Slowly Frank got up, and walked away with shaking knees to go and get out EVOL, his guitar.

Exactly 29 minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door. Frank, already knowing it was his bearded god he called Matt, ran out of his bedroom, slipping on the hardwood floor in the process. Right when Frank opened the door he pulled his best friend in a tight, lung crushing hug fearing that Matt might disappear if he let go.

"Fuck Matt you don't understand how grateful I am for you I goddamn love you" Frank whispered.

"Hey, Hey bro I love you too, but you need to calm down a bit okay? You're fine now, no one's gonna come in okay? I'm here, just breath." Matt breathed feeling a quite large pang of sympathy in his heart for his friend who was, quite honestly coming to pieces before him. He knew why Frank hated this, why he had acted this way to a simple party. He wouldn't bring it up to Frank now... God no, that would but the poor boy into hysterics. He just had to be there for Frank now, just like he always has.

"Frankie you can let go now" Laughed the taller.

"I'm sorry" Frank mumbled reluctantly moving his arms away from Matt.

"Don't apologize, it's no problem at all. I'm just glad you called me..."

They spent a few hours watching some of Frank's favorite movies, and when they ended it was near dawn. But the party was still going across the hall.

"Frank" Matt said as he stood up to stretch, "Can I go have a talk with this Gerard neighbor of yours?"

"Oh no, Matthew don't, he still has a party going on I don't want you to leave I-"

"Yeah Yeah I know, but what kind of best friend would I be without protecting you and embarrassing you simultaneously!" He laughed making his way out of the door and closing it behind him. Frank just burrowed himself into the couch, and told himself Matt would be back soon.

There was knocking on the door after two minutes, and thinking it was Matt Frank ran to answer. Pulling open the door, he saw a familiar face. He hadn't seen the guy in years but yet again here he was, and there Frank was, standing frozen in his doorway. The man didn't seem to recognize him, and Frank realized it was because he was drunk. "The party is across the hall" Frank mumbled before slamming the door closed. Watching through the peephole he watched the guy shuffle into Gerard's apartment, and slide right past Matt.

Pulling open the door and yanking Matt inside, Frank's insides shattered before his best friend's eyes. Matt was quick to catch Frank as he just completely crumpled in on himself, he was sobbing. His whole body was shaking and Frank was gasping for a breath he couldn't hold. Frank was in the middle of a panic attack and Matt had no idea why until Frank finally choked out the words he was trying to say. Very quietly he said, "He was here... that... that piece of shit was at my door". His voice breaking at the last word, slow, hot tears making their way down his face.

Scooping Frank up off the cold floor, he brought him over to his bed and gently threw him on the bed, "You have to be exhausted little man", he said before walking towards the living room.

"Matty?"

Turning back to Frank he asked what was wrong, but when Frank asked if he could stay the night, he knew Frank was really scared.

"I just- what if he comes back?" Frank said in a quiet, almost child like voice "I don't want him here Matty, I can't, he-he'll hurt me again he-"

"Shush Frankie, of course I'll stay, I'm your bearded protector right?" He said with a tiny smile, plopping himself next to frank.

Not even 5 minutes later, Frank passed out. Small snores that were coming from the bed confirmed that. Slowly moving out of the bedroom, Matt made his way toward the door, knowing what he had to do.

Pushing through the crowds of people jammed into Gerard's apartment, Matt searched until he found the host himself. And unlike everyone there, he was as sober as jesus himself.

"Hey, firetruck" Matt said as he pushed Gerard's shoulder. "Shut this thing down right now".

"Why?" Gerard puzzled, he's never seen this guy in his life.

"You know Frank across the hall?" Gerard nodded. "You're putting him through hell. He can't do parties. Sweetest guy you'll ever know just fell apart in front of my own fucking eyes. Now imagine living through your worst experiences every time some shithead of a neighbor did something with a whole fuck ton of people, and it seems like you're the type to do that a lot. So shut this down" By the end he was almost growling.

"I-".

"Yeah I get it, you didn't know. Don't come at me with that shit. If you told him this was a small get together, it should've been a small goddamn get together." Matt stated, trying not to lose his shit.

Gerard coughed awkwardly, he certainty wasn't expecting this to say the least, but he didn't want to make this man any angrier than he is now, so he complied.

"Yo," Gerard yelled trying to get the crowd's attention, but failing "Yo shut the fuck up! The party's over, get out." Confused and upset looks were thrown at Gerard, but the crowd slowly filed out. Standing by the door Matt made sure to "accidentally" trip that piece of trash who didn't really have a name to him anymore. In a matter of 5 minutes everyone left. The house was completely silent. The two men that were left were left in awkward silence.

"I um... I am really sorry I-" Gerard tried.

"Yes we went over this before." Matt started, becoming borderline annoyed with this boy.

"What can I... Is there anything I can do to, help? I don't know just, apologize?"

"First off; don't do this again you twat, second off just give him time, he's shy, let him come to you. Don't be dumb again, and just because I am a good person, get some sleep man." He laughed before walking out and slipping back into Frank's place.

Matt decides that Frank will be alright, the fucker has tattoos, and that intimidates some people, so he'll be fine. But he leaves a note in the bathroom, which is the first place Frank goes in the morning. So when Frank eventually wakes up and sees the note, he sighs thinking of a way to thank Matt for another time of his social heroics.

His schedule is almost normal, today he adds a little bit of eyeliner to hide the lack of sleep from his eyes. However on the way out he notices a note on his door. It's a blue post it note, and there's a storm cloud with a frown doodled in the corner. Picking up the note he reads, "Sorry about last night. I hope you're okay. Your boyfriend came and he told me that you didn't like parties. Hopefully we talk soon -g"

And if Frank had ever had one of those "oh shit" moments, it was right now. Because he remembered seeing His face at Gerard's party. If they were at the same party they were bound to talk. Frank's mood did a complete flip, as did his stomach, and he turned back into his place and closed the door behind him. Gerard was going to think the worst of him. What if Gerard becomes the next Him? What if... What if? 

The next morning Frank didn't get out of bed, be barely even woke up. At this point, he didn't give a shit about his routine, he just wanted to stay in his bed and quite frankly, die. Blindly grabbing for his phone he texted Matt, so i'm not going to come to work for a while i just need a short break lol ok ily- frnk. Sighing he set his phone back down and what did he do? Franklin Anthony Iero Jr. stayed in bed almost all day. Staying under the covers, Frank scrolled through Twitter, and he read that book he was putting off. Out of that whole day Frank got up one time, to take a shower. He didn't want to do anything, but God the man still wanted to feel clean.

When Gerard got back from doing god knows what, god knows where he saw that the note was still on Frank's door. Shaking off the weird feeling he went into his place, and starting to make something for dinner. To say Gerard felt bad was the understatement of the year. He felt like complete and utter shit. All he wanted was to get to know the punk kid, not send him into fucking cardiac arrest. When the next morning came around, Gerard rolled off of his unmade bed in the clothes from last night and went to check Frank's door. And the sad, blue, post it note was still there.

"Fuck my life" Gerard whispered to himself, placing a hand on the others door. As soon as his hand was resting flat on his door, an angry chord rang through Frank's place. Startled, he snatched his hand back. What the hell was Frank doing playing his guitar this loud so early in the morning? The sound that made its way through the door wasn't your peaceful, average, early morning guitar jam sess, it was loud, angsty, and painful. Not literally, no, not at all, it was raw, pure emotion, coming all from that guitar. That is until Frank started to sing. Frank was a small guy, but his voice was powerful. This was something you'd expect from a iconic punk band, and not a usually quiet guy, living out his quiet life in his house. Putting a hesitant hand back onto the door, Gerard felt it starting to shake with Frank's music.

"It's the truth not the lies that'll hurt the ones we love. So I tried my best to be good enough. Can somebody tell me if this is really happening? If you care enough to save me, I won't let this define me. With love blind eyes things seem fine... FUCK ME" he finished with a shout.

Following his particularly loud not even a minute self performance, a series of crashes and sobs cut through the air. Not really sure what to do, Gerard was about to knock but felt like he would only provoke more than help. Walking away he couldn't help but wonder if that was about him... 

Matt, being the goddamn angel he is, felt that he should check on his emo friend. He hadn't heard from Frank in two days, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but considering the past events something just felt off. Making his way into the apartment complex, he walked up the stairs the same time that Gerard was going into his room. Knocking on Frank's door, Gerard turned and watched to see if the man would ever open his door. Matt turned around suspicious that Gerard didn't go in, so Gerard pretended to be fumbling for his keys. Soon Frank opened the door a crack and pulled Matt in, and even with the door closed, Gerard heard the concern for the shorter very clearly.

"What did you do, Frankie..." Matt whispered, looking around the mess that Frank made.

"I-I'm sorry Matt, I don't know what came over me I just-" Frank attempted to say, but got cut off by himself. A loud unexpected sob ripped through Frank's throat as he fell to his knees "Matt I can't do it, I can't. Anytime I do anything I think of him" He spat "That fucker. He ruined me. I'm broken Matthew. Unloveable, not good enough and I hate it. I'm sick and tired of the torment I give myself because of him. I just want to fucking die, Matt. I'm so tired of this god forsaken life I-".

"Now you shut the fuck up right now Iero I don't want to hear that shit coming out of your mouth. You are not leaving this life. Not for me. You are lovable, never ever think that you're not. That piece of shit broke you before and I picked you up, and I'll sure as hell do it again if that means that you're not gonna," Matt said sternly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes "not gonna fucking hurt yourself."

"But you don't have to help me I'm-".

"You're right I don't" Matt said bending down to Frank "But I will. You know why? Cause I care about you. You're my brother whether you know it or not. Now!" Matt said clapping his hands together "Why don't we pick this house back up, eh? I bet you're having an aneurysm over the mess!"

Frank chuckled, dried his eyes, and stood up. Just as Matt started to pick things up Frank tackled him down with an adorable childlike back hug. And whispered a quiet 'thankyoumattiloveyou' before starting to power clean.

Walking out of the now cleaned apartment, Matt was stopped by Gerard in the hallway. Clearly cautious of not upsetting Matt, Gerard thought of which way would be the politest way to ask what was on his mind.

Still happy that he decided to visit and was right that Frank was upset, he decided to be nice to Gerard, for now. He chuckled before joking, "I don't bite, man. What's up?"

Deciding to just get it over with, he asked "Are you and Frank a thing?"

"Oh! No homo bromeo, nah. We aren't a thing" Matt laughed for a few minutes. "He's just my best friend, he's like a brother. I'm straighter than a ruler".

As the tension eased they were both laughing, and as they were walking together down the hallway, Gerard asked the make or break question: "So is Frank? I know you aren't dating but is he like ... ya know?"

Nodding, Matt said, "He could swing that way if the guy is right. Bi, Gerard." He waved and walked out. Gerard walked all the way back upstairs and got into his kitchen before he picked up on the joke. He went to bed smiling that night.

Come two days later Frank still hadn't left the comfort of his home. Matt's constant check ins helped Frank, he was eating, and back to his usual self, he just wasn't quite ready to face the world (or Gerard). After Matt left and Frank was still near the door, he looked down to see a piece of paper hit his foot. Bending down he picked up the note and immediately knew it was from Gerard. He scowled as he read "You haven't gone out in awhile, you good? -g" Rolling his eyes Frank said sassily

"What a bitch"

An unreasonably loud "Excuse me!" came from the opposite side of Frank's door, followed quickly by a "Shit, mission failed, evacuate!"

But before he had a chance to scramble back to his place, his note had returned with a new addition. Written in the corner was a small, "Why you so obsessed with me? Lmao".

Smirking, Gerard ran through his house to grab a whole wad of bright pink post-it notes and hastily scribbled "sry frankie, can't help the the fact that ur uber cute".

Gerard sat down in the hallway and pushed the note under Frank's door. The giggle that he heard was as good as Bowie to Gerard, and he really loved Bowie.

Although what Gerard wrote made a violent blush rush into Frank's cheeks, a sudden wave of deja vu washed over him. He threw the note somewhere behind him with a sudden spurt of anger and wrote "Sry it just occurred to me that you're a rude lil bitch. Try again next time buddy".

"Why do you assume that if I did one thing wrong, unknowingly, might I add, that I'm a bad person?" Gerard thought he was totally being unfair. Yes, Gerard messed up once, but goddamn give the man a chance to redeem himself.

"Then prove it", Frank knew that he probably shouldn't have written that but it was done, Gerard saw it and now who knows what will happen. Frank couldn't help but smile a little when the paper came back with, "I'll make you happy that you didn't hesitate, Frank Iero".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters started to merge here so it's longer. Thank you for the support!


	3. What Can I Say, I'm a Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Frank didn't quite know what his red haired neighbor meant by that but he smiled none the less, a warm feeling growing deep in his stomach that he knew as butterflies, a sensation that he only felt very few times in the past.

And those butterflies continued to flutter when Gerard knocked on his door that Friday. Both of them were almost wearing the same thing. Gerard wore a white button up with skinny jeans, a classy yet casual look. Frank decided to go for the all black look, with a button up and black skinny jeans. He did have his angsty reputation to uphold. But Gerard was glad for his angst because those jeans fit in all the right places. After taking in Frank's exposed tattoos, he made it up to his face. To say the least, Frank cleaned up nice, like really nice. He wore a lip ring, and holy shit. Frank looked good with a lip ring. After a while Gerard found himself thinking of his brother so he wouldn't... you know.

"This is the part where you say hello, or introduce yourself" Frank said, closely mirroring their first conversation.

"Frank you... You look stunning I'm..." Gerard felt his mouth go dry as Frank's vibrant blush made a return to his perfectly sculpted cheeks. Clearing his throat he attempted to regain his cool composition. "Well then, as you know my name is Gerard Way and I am here to prove that I'm not a complete dick, and to quite possibly and literally, sweep you off your feet."

Frank laughed, "Good luck with that".

After Frank closed his door, Gerard picked him up around his waist and carried him bridal style down the hallway. When they got to the end of the hall, he set Frank down and said, "That was pretty easy, I think we'll have a good time tonight. I mean I already so clearly swept you off of your feet."

Holding the door for Frank (like the classy gentleman he was), they walked out into the crisp evening air of New Jersey. When they arrived at Gerard's car, Frank let out a quiet gasp.

"Holy shit! You have a Trans Am? This is so rad!" He said poking a tattooed hand out to stroke the car, smiling up at Gerard.

"Yes, I do. And who says rad anymore? Come on we have a big night ahead of us" He said with a cheeky smile. It turns out their first destination was only a few blocks away. As they pulled into the parking lot, Frank shot him a judgmental glance but Gerard brushed it off. Getting out of the car, Gerard said, "What can I say I'm a good old fashioned lover boy". Frank was glad that he was trailing Gerard so he wouldn't see him grinning at what the boy said.

They walked into a fifties diner and Gerard greeted the waitress by the door, Lynz, apparently he was a regular here. They chose a corner booth, where the light was dimmer. Gerard slid right in while Frank sat gingerly on the edge for a while. "What is the seat not good enough for you, Princess?"

Just to prove him wrong, Frank slid down and sat in the middle of his bench. Gerard laughed and started to fiddle around with the small jukebox sitting on the table. Frank saw that the table they sat at had Elvis memorabilia protected under a sheet of plastic. He spent some time reading all about Elvis and his career, and tried to memorize the chords written on the table for the song "Falling in Love With You" in case, well, if Gerard wasn't that bad of a guy. Yeah, maybe Frank was a hopeless romantic.

When he looked up, he realized there was a lot of signed posters, and official instruments used by famous musicians from the fifties. He didn't notice that Gerard was watching him as he took it all in. Gerard loved how his eyes opened a little bit every time he saw something he liked, or how he scowled slightly when he saw something he didn't. But what he couldn't get over was how the dull light made it seem like his lip ring was glowing. Frank looked surreal in this lighting.

After an hour of small talk, staring, and eating surprisingly good food, Gerard took Frank to the next stop.

"Alright loverboy, where to next?" Frank said trying to suppress the excitement that wavered in his voice.

"It's a surprise" Gerard said grinning.

"But Gee.." In that moment Gerard was pretty sure he was about to cum in his pants. Never in his life had he heard something so seemingly innocent and deviously hot until he heard his own nickname flow out of Frank's perfect pink lips. It just sounded so right. "I wanna know where we go! I don't like suspense" The shorter huffed.

"How happy would you be if I told you?" Gerard asked.

"Very".

"How mad would you be if I didn't?" Gerard followed up with.

"Very".

He hummed for a second while he was thinking. "Well sorry sugar, I planned too good of a night to ruin it before we even get there." It took ten minutes to get from the diner to the next destination. Frank had learned that him and Gerard had more in common than expected. They both had an undying love for horror movies, books, and of course music.

Gerard pulled down a side street and parked along the curb. Frank got out and realized that he's never been here before. Curious, he asked, "Gerard what is this place?"

"Well, if you would look up you'd see that this is a park, and there are some hiking trails here".

"Gerard Way I am not hiking. Nope, you will only find me doing that in hell, taking a nice stroll with satan. Exercise sucks ass," Frank said sassily.

"If you'd let me finish" Gee said chuckling "I was going to say, if we walk a very small distance, we would get to our destination".

"Fine" Frank said shortly, and with that, they commenced their very short walk. The summer sun was starting to dip below the trees, but it felt hotter than hell. While Frank was watching where he was walking, Gerard took the chance to unbutton the top button on his shirt. After briefly looking up to Gerard, Frank smiled at how happy he looked. The sun was cascading on Gerard, making him look almost holy. But with Frank still watching he undid the next button, and exposed just below his collarbone. Frank held back a gasp at how smooth his skin looked, instead he just raised an eyebrow and said "You good?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really, really hot out." Gerard said with a smirk. "Oh look! We're here!"

This time Frank actually gasped. He couldn't help it. Although Frank loved the indoors, he was also a little sucker for flowers. Nature held a beauty that some people just couldn't see, and often take for granted. The garden was overflowing with colors, blood red romantic roses, sky blue forget-me-nots, soft yellow tulips and so many other colors just calling out to Frank. "Oh my god Gee look! They have berry bushes too! this is so awesome!" Frank said almost child like. "Everything is just so beautiful!" He breathed.

"Just like you..." Gerard whispered in his ear.

Frank slowly turned around, a shocked look on his face. No one had ever implied that he was good looking... Let alone beautiful. He felt like crying. But in such a good way. The amount of raw emotion that Frank was feeling was off the charts. Not knowing what to say, he did something that he had lowkey wanted to do since dinner. Frank used what little leg strength he had to jump up and wrap his short legs around the taller's waist, throwing his arms around Gerard's neck, and burying his face into the other's neck. Gerard being surprised, yet pleased by the reaction, hesitantly put his hands on Frank's waist to ensure his safety. A smile crept onto Gerard's face as he thought of that. His arms, and safety. He wanted his arms and hug to be a safe place for Frank, he wanted Frank to come into his arms when sad, happy, hell even mad, he just wanted Frank.

Moving one of his hands from Frank's waist, he brought it up to Frank's cheek. When Frank looked they were eye to eye and Gerard brushed his thumb up against Frank's lip. Frank nodded slowly, and the next thing they knew was that they were kissing. Slow and passionate, but with a hint of lust from both sides. Breaking away Gerard whispered "What can I say, I'm just a good old fashioned lover boy" against the other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be generally shorter than other works on the website. You might've seen this on Wattpad, which is why the chapters are short.


End file.
